


Sleepover

by Fandomanon



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomanon/pseuds/Fandomanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete decides to play matchmaker between Patrick and Joe, in the only way he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

This, Patrick thought, was fucking _stupid_.

 

He wasn't even sure why he was here, or anything. He hadn't even known Pete or Joe for that long, and here he was, sitting on one of Pete's twin beds in his pajamas, waiting for Pete to come back, so it wouldn't be so damn _silent_.

 

The only thing that helped the situation was that Joe seemed to sense how awkward the situation was too, because he was staring intently at a magazine, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

 

Patrick noted absentmindedly that it was upside down.

 

Finally, he sighed, and flopped back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Why am I here again?" He asked to the room. It didn't answer him.

 

He sat up again, and kicked out at Joe, barely catching him in the shin. "No, seriously, why am I here? Like, Pete's been away for like, an hour, and you haven't said anything to me since I got here. What gives?"

 

"It's stupid," Joe muttered, peering at him over the magazine. 

 

When Patrick only raised an eyebrow, Joe sighed, and set down the magazine.

 

"Pete is...stupid. He thought--thinks, that we like each other. Funny, right? So like. He sorta invited us here to? I don't even know dude. He probably jumped out the window though. We aren't gonna see him for a while, so you could leave if you wanted."

 

Patrick blinked at him, and slowly digested that thought. "Wait, so you mean Pete's gone? Like, he left for the night?"

 

Joe flushed. "Uh. Yeah, pretty much. He thought that. Well, you know."

 

Joe, Patrick decided, was cute when he was floundering.

 

Joe blinked at him as Patrick stood, and strode towards him. "Are you going to leave? I'll tell Pete he was fucking stupid--please still be in the band? Cause we need you and this wasn't my idea, and--"

 

Joe was abruptly cut off when Patrick shoved him back on the other bed, and kissed him.

 

He was stunned for a moment, before he placed his hands on Patrick's hips and slowly began kissing back, which Patrick obviously appreciated, because he made this--this groaning sound, that was sort of gross? But also hot, because, hello. Cute boy in his lap who obviously wants to make out. Score.

 

When Patrick pulled away to breathe, Joe licked his lips, and looked at him hopefully. "Soooo, does this mean that you're not going to quit the band?"

 

Patrick rolled his eyes, and shoved at him again. "No, obviously not. But I will quit if you don't kiss me again--or if Pete cockblocks."

 

Joe nodded sort of frantically. "Yeah, I think I'd quit if he did that too. But he's probably gone now, so we can do whatever?" His voice cracked at that, but Patrick didn't laugh, cause he was pretty sure his voice would do the same soon enough. Instead he just kissed Joe again--sloppy, inexperienced, but they both enjoyed it.

 

Especially when Joe moved his hands, and pulled Patrick even closer, cupping his ass, like he'd seen people enjoy in porn.

 

But unlike porn, Patrick didn't like, moan, or squeal or anything. Instead he just fumbled and accidentally nipped Joe's lip, before pulling away again.

 

"So, um. Do you want to--?" Joe trailed off a little, distracted by the way Patrick licked his lips.

 

It gave Patrick a little high, to have that much power over Joe, so he did it again, slower, and Joe had to tear his gaze away, swallowing hard.

 

"I mean. Like. We're both like. Horny, or whatever. So maybe we can just? We don't have to touch if you don't want to, but, like. I kinda need to jerk off? And it looks like you need to as well?"

 

Patrick blinked at him, and squirmed a little in his lap, blushing when he realized that, _oh_. That was. Yeah. Okay then.

 

When he realized that Joe was just looking at him expectantly, as he hadn't spoken, he kissed Joe again, their teeth clicking together as he did, and when Joe yelped in pain, trying to pull away even as Patrick hurriedly laced his fingers in Joe's (short, bleached, _dumb_ ) hair, and tugged him closer to settle him, shifting more obviously now in his lap, to grind against him.

 

After a few more minutes of just grinding against each other, Joe gave a whimpery, unmanly sound and pulled away, dropping his head against Patrick's shoulder and digging his nails into Patrick's skin through his pants, dragging him closer as he tried frantically to get off.

 

It made Patrick hiss, his own nails digging into Joe's shoulders as he tried to get even closer, and in the back of his mind he was aware that if he came in his pants he didn't have anymore with him, but _fuck_  if he cared.

 

It was a bit anti-climatic, to be honest. There was nothing really romantic about coming in your pants, especially if it was with a guy you had only really just met.

 

Nevertheless, it was still pretty good, in Patrick's opinion.

 

The thing that ruined it though, was Joe's yelp of dismay, and him shoving Patrick out of his lap, onto the ground, which made Patrick yelp as well, kicking out and catching Joe in the knee.

 

"Ow, fuck! What was that for?" Patrick said, glaring up at Joe accusingly, who was groaning in pain, clutching his knee.

 

Joe stared down at him, eyes watering in pain, and gestured to his pants. 

 

"This is-- _ew_ ," he complained, "we need to change, like, _immediately_. Eugh, I feel gross. Don't you feel gross?"

 

Patrick looked at him disbelievingly. "Are you fucking seriously? We couldn't even like, cuddle or shit before you got grossed out?"

 

Joe wrinkled his nose. "No? Seriously dude, we need to _change_. This is gross and disgusting and I'm going to put on a new pair of boxers."

 

Patrick rolled his eyes, and laid back against the floor. "Sorry to break it to you, but I don't have another pair of boxers. So, like."

 

"...ew. Look, just steal a pair of Pete's, he won't care." Joe squirmed on the spot, and shook his head, grabbing his backpack. "I'll be back, just, _seriously_  dude, change. This is gross."

 

After a moment of staring disbelievingly at the closed door through which Joe had just exited, Patrick shook his head, and stood, going to rummage through Pete's drawers for something to wear.

 

Even if it wasn't romantic, Joe fucking _owed_  him now, and he wasn't getting out of fucking cuddling that easily, Patrick thought grumpily.


End file.
